Byrnoth Gundadrakk
Byrnoth Gundadrakk is the son of the former King of Barak Varr and because of this he became the new King of Barak-Varr following his father's death. Brynoth became famous for his killing of the Sea Dragon that terrorized Barak-Varr for years, and following this he became the primary pusher of the current growth path that Barak-Varr is on. Born a younger son of the king of Barak Varr, he cultivated friendships with dwarves from other military cities, merchants and travelers. Byrnoth interested very early for iron ships of his military town, and learned of the machinists who were responsible for the fleet as they had to wait and control. Possibly Währe the young dwarf become a captain, but then overtook his family their fate: On a voyage had the young Byrnoth Gundadrak watch as the sea dragons Mauledekorr that with the Dark Elves of Naggaroth stood in the league, his father and his older brother - the heir Barak Varrs - devoured. Before he the throne Barak Varrs could take he had to, as the for a Dawi heard avenge this grudge. At the Shrine of Grimnir he swore while put a foot on land until he had killed the murderer of his relatives and the priests received the ax Rhymakangaz. Byrnoth chased Mauledekorr across the seas of the Warhammer world. He went for clues, toured the Vampire Coast, passed the fort at dusk, crossed the boiling sea, looking for the sparkling Gulf and the sea of despair from. Eventually he followed the sea monster to the Dragon Isles, where he led the monsters killed in a titanic struggle in which it its name, which means " hammer of the dragon is made "all the glory. When the last dragon was dead, he emerged gasping but alive again from the waters before he celebrated by his followers after Barak Varr returned, where he was crowned. Under Byrnoth Gundadraks reign, there were some changes in Barak Varr, the king was worried that the cosmopolitan city in danger of losing its roots in the Worlds Edge Mountains. Therefore, he has determined that young Bartl Inge to be educated in Karak Kadrin be sent, and many of his Hammerer and Longbeards applicable to influential positions. Although traders fearing the city might lose its cosmopolitanism, is the king who limps as a result of the fight with Mauledekorr suffered leg injury, highly regarded, and its laws are respected without hesitation. History Early History Born a younger son of the king of Barak Varr, he cultivated friendships with dwarves from other military cities, merchants and travelers. Byrnoth interested very early for iron ships of his military town, and learned of the machinists who were responsible for the fleet as they had to wait and control. Possibly Währe the young dwarf become a captain, but then overtook his family their fate Killing Mauledekorr On a voyage had the young Byrnoth Gundadrak watch as the sea dragons Mauledekorr that with the Dark Elves of Naggaroth stood in the league, his father and his older brother - the heir Barak Varrs - devoured. Before he the throne Barak Varrs could take he had to, as the for a Dawi heard avenge this grudge. At the Shrine of Grimnir he swore while put a foot on land until he had killed the murderer of his relatives and the priests received the ax Rhymakangaz. Byrnoth chased Mauledekorr across the seas of the Warhammer world. He went for clues, toured the Vampire Coast, passed the fort at dusk, crossed the boiling sea, looking for the sparkling Gulf and the sea of despair from. Eventually he followed the sea monster to the Dragon Isles, where he led the monsters killed in a titanic struggle in which it its name, which means " hammer of the dragon is made "all the glory. When the last dragon was dead, he emerged gasping but alive again from the waters before he celebrated by his followers after Barak Varr returned, where he was crowned. King Under Byrnoth Gundadraks reign, there were some changes in Barak Varr, the king was worried that the cosmopolitan city in danger of losing its roots in the Worlds Edge Mountains. Therefore, he has determined that young Bartl Inge to be educated in Karak Kadrin be sent, and many of his Hammerer and Longbeards applicable to influential positions. Although traders fearing the city might lose its cosmopolitanism, is the king who limps as a result of the fight with Mauledekorr suffered leg injury, highly regarded, and its laws are respected without hesitation. Relationships Category:Dwarf Category:High Dwarf Category:People Category:Clan Dundadrakk Category:People of Karak Ankor